


Blood

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keithtober, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Stubbornness at it's finest.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/08/17, over on Tumblr for Keithtober.

“You fight like a Galra soldier…”

Keith hadn’t known what that meant, when Zarkon first said it—he hadn’t realized that he _was_ Galra at the time. He doubted that Lotor realized the irony of his statement. They were pretty evenly matched in terms of combat ability, and their fight had been a tiring one. Keith was huffing as they slowly circled one another, being careful not to leave themselves exposed to attack. Neither was willing to back down.

Stubbornness at its finest.

When Keith finally did charge, brandishing his bayard, Lotor was quick to act. The sound of two blades ricocheting off of one another would been louder if Keith’s blood hadn’t been pounding in his ears. Sparks filled the air in the wake of Lotor’s parry, but all of Keith’s focus was on his opponent—trying to find some kind of weak point that he could exploit. Anything to give him an upper hand in this fight.

Then, Keith felt the blood, as it welled up on his cheek, even if he hadn’t felt the cut. Perhaps he should have been more worried about it than he was. Lotor appeared to be pleased with himself, and Keith’s eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth.

What was it they said in the Empire? Victory or Death?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
